Shaking Things Up
by Hiro Konobu
Summary: Behold a new summary for this fic, let's see guy becomes girl mew due to near death, and references to various things fly out, now the final chapter has been put up with a somewhat suprising ending. SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.
1. I Will Not Be Held Responsible For This

Shaking Things Up

Ch. 1: I Will Not Be Held Responsible For This

By Hiro Konobu

(The author is playing an SSX 3 game while talking about his new fic) Doing this fic will either get me shot, not hurt/not noticed, and/or get me recognition outside of the SSX Tricky area. I don't own anything except Radio Hiro and my fics…and this was an idea that was bothering me for a while so that's why I'm writing it.

(Starts at Ichigo's school in her History class daydreaming about something the might have relation to the story ahead) A new member shall appear before though that person may be someone you don't know meaning that person might not be from around here. But who might it be, predictable spirit who comes in most daydreams? That's for you to find out by yourself Ichigo. (As she disappears she says one more thing, which is…) Ichigo by the way you should really wake up. (As soon as she says that Ichigo gets an abrupt wakening from her teacher) Ichigo you mind telling me the answer to the question up on the board. …I don't know. (At this point after she screwed up her question the class laughs at her mistake.)

(Now we skip to after school were she is at Café Mew Mew dong the usual waitress work she does) Here's your Spanish omelet as ordered earlier. (A random person then calls her over) Hey waitress we need a refill of water over here. Okay I'll be right back with your water (Some time later she is in the break room talking about the weird style dream she had earlier to her friends) So you really had a dream about a new mew mew that might join soon. Yes Lettuce I did but they said that it could be anyone…hmm.

(Skip to a random guy who was walking around the vicinity at the time, who was sneezing after the earlier statement) Wonder what that was for, oh well I have continue my travels in Japan. Like master Shunjiko said to fully experience the many styles of kombat "One must travel into various areas of the world and learn as much as one can." (His stomach then makes a sound that we all know to well) I have to find something to eat. (Looks in his bag and nothing is in it) Damnit nothing is in this thing. (Looks at said Café Mew Mew building and actually decides to go in and as he enters he gets greeted by one of the waitresses there)

Hello customer we have a table open for…(As they were about to give him a table they were shocked at the fact a guy went into the café by his self) So you don't have a female companion with you in which Mint asked. No I just came in here cause I'm hungry due to the fact that I've been traveling so much to master various fighting styles across the globe. That must be very interesting to learn how to fight, and stuff said Pudding over the guest. Yes it is when you have mastered 6 styles of fighting. Which ones have you mastered uhh…what's your name sir? The name is Ribaru and…(As he was just about to explain his styles Ryou tells the girls that they have to sit the guy down cause there are people waiting for their orders) we will try to find about your martial arts styles later ok Ribaru. Got it I will do so.

(Now he is seated at his table getting ready to order his food from his waitress)

Yeah I like…well how's the chicken here? Well it's somewhat good, but I'd say you should try the fish. Well I'll have your Fish and Chips special with some water right now ok. Ok I'll see to it that your order gets to you, oh yeah if you need anything the name is Ichigo. (Now as she leaves Ribaru is left to his own accord and thinks about the styles that he learned) Let's see there's Tai Chi, Shaolin Fist, Kori Blade, Ninjitsu, Dragon, and Kali Sticks. Here's your order of fish and chips as said earlier. Thanks I really needed the food (Now he proceeds to eat his food and then a few minutes later after he had eaten his food an intercom states that a Kirema Anima has appeared which means that the Café is going to close in a few Ribaru pays for his meal, and then exits out in hopes of finding the Kirema first.)

(I wonder what this Kirema uses in styles as Ribaru wonders as he's trying to find it first, and does) So this is the Kirema Anima they were talking about. Wonder how it fights, I guess I'll attack it now. (He was going to attack it but he gets attacked himself and nearly killed without even putting up a fight) Shoot, what the hell was that. (As the Kirema Anima was going to finish him off just then a flash of light came off a certain Mew Mew attacking the Kirema who just didn't say anything as he was killed off by Ichigo's Strawberry Bell attack.) Take that you unjust Kirema. (Looks at the badly beaten up Ribaru) Have to get you back to the café and see if Ryou can do anything about this.

(Back at Café Mew Mew Ryou checks out the beaten up Ribaru) Man he looks badly beaten up, thanks for bringing him too me Ichigo, though I think he might not want this needle. Ryou please don't tell me your going to give him an injection to become a Mew Mew? Ichigo I am besides it looks like he won't make it without the injection. Ryou you do know what that will do to him, that will switch his gender since those injection were originally made for girls only. Mint I'm doing this anyway do you want me to let him die or infuse him with the genes of a Red Fox. Ryou I thought you were saving that another day? Zakuro this is another day. (He injects the needle into him with the fact that he will become a Mew Mew and have his gender switched)

(A few hours later Ribaru wakes up and shocked to see two mounds on his chest and a few other things as well and screams) What the hell! What happened to me? (Ryou and Ichigo explain what happened) So the reason that I'm a girl now is because of that Kirema Anima? Well actually you were at near death so it was either that or you would die somewhat non meaningful like, and oh we gave genes of a Red Fox as well so you basically have to help us because you're now a Mew Mew, and work here at the café. …Crap. Hey at least we give you ten bucks an hour for your services. Well what about shelter I can't go back looking like this I know no one in Japan. We will figure that out later in the next chapter.

End Ch.1

By the way I had the idea and written the fic before that crappy dub was shown on 4KidsTv.


	2. The Fox Girl Or Something Else

Shaking Things Up

Ch. 2: The Fox "Girl"…Or Something Else

By Hiro Konobu

Now this chapter explains some things that happened in Ch. 1 in which I didn't mention and might give character info on Ribaru, and where he is going to live possibly. Oh yeah by the way I only own Radio Hiro, and my fics.

(Ichigo is at the café contemplating what the spirit said while Ribaru is doing his futile best not to get in the typical waitress outfit, by the way is a pink version of Ichigo's) I guess this is what that spirit meant by a new mew coming to join us unexpectedly. No! I wont put it on its too girly Ryou! Just because I've been made into a 12-year old version female version of myself doesn't mean I'll wear that. Come on Ribaru it wont hurt you, you may not be a 17-year old boy ever again so you should get used to it, and you're getting 10 bucks an hour.

(Ichigo then thinks about what happened during the Kirema Anima incident and then it goes into a similar style flashback to where she had said meeting during the time Ribaru was trying to find said Kirema Anima first) So Ryou what is this Kirema anima like? Well Ichigo…I thought that you would know that the only Kirema Anima are rats or birds. No I was just was wondering if we had to expect something new. For once Ichigo is right she usually never gets anything right…(Gets interrupted by Ichigo) What does that mean you stupid Lorikeet? Nothing much just testing your idiocracy/ditzyness. (After this both Ichigo and Mint have a staring contest at each other and Ryou ends up breaking it up) Girls stop glaring at each other and get that Kirema Anima.

(A few minutes later and one fanserviced transformation sequence later) Okay we have to get this Kirema Anima before it causes too much damage. Then Mint then suggests that they should split up to catch the Kirema Anima. Then she decides to pair with Zakuro while Pudding can pair with Lettuce. Then Ichigo had said what about me? Mint had replied with you can go off on your own while trying to find the thing. (Ichigo was speechless and then before she could say anything the group had left her to own) …Shoot…

(Now we see Ichigo trying to find the Kirema Anima) Stupid group left me all alone to try and find a Kirema Anima when they know I could get killed. (Now she looks down and sees the guy they met earlier trying to fight off the Kirema Anima Ichigo decides to watch and see what happens) Well if this guy beats this thing then I wont have to fight it so I'll just watch this to see what happens. (Now as Ichigo watches the fight she sees why he was beaten so quickly) It's like the Kirema Anima had been on some sort speed drug, and it looks like that he got beat up from one attack. (Now as Ichigo was looking, trying to figure out was going on she cold only assume one thing) That Kirema must been smoking something similar to the people who made Katamari Damacy. (As she nods her head to her theory she decides to go down and help the guy by using her strawberry bell attack killing the Kirema Anima and edits that statement made about the Katamari Damacy people on something) Though a correction is to be made about my earlier statement it might have lowered his defense too, and now to take this boy to Ryou because he looks badly beaten up. (And since that was explained in Ch.1 I wont go into detail about his injection.)

(We end Ichigo's flash back in where Ribaru has lost a fight to not wear said waitress outfit where Ryou and Keiichiro are snickering in the background with Ribaru wearing the waitress outfit) Stop it! It's not funny. Nevertheless we think it's funny plus you look cute Ribaru for a 12 year old. Ooh…if I weren't in this outfit I'd go Shaolin Fist on you two. Like you really can. (At this point both Ryou, and Keiichiro were on the floor laughing) Waitress outfit or not it's time to take out the thrash! (Just then a certain person comes up behind "her" and well is surprised) Oh master Shunjiko I didn't expect you to be in Japan. Hello Ribaru I see you been hanging out in Japan, and got yourself turned into a girl. How did you know that Shunjiko? I was talking to one the waitress over there about what happened so far, and I forgot one thing. (Hits Ribaru upside the head) Ow! What was that for? For underestimating your opponent, and if you didn't underestimate him you probably wouldn't be a 12-year old girl version of yourself with fox genes right now. …I guess you are right, about that Shunjiko-Sensei. Now I must leave you Ribaru because I have to get back to the temple I have classes to teach over there see you later Ribaru. Wait! Don't you have some sort Kamidogu to change me back? No they were destroyed after I beat Onaga see you around.

(As Shunjiko leaves that oh so typical Keiichiro shouts a phrase over a loud speaker that to people who have read more than two volumes of the manga would be so familiar) Ryou shouts everyone to the backroom and lets see what this Kirema Anima looks like. (As they go into the backroom they see a ripped picture of Elena from Street Fighter 3: 3rd Strike) What was that all about with the ripped Elena picture Ichigo? Oh the Elena pic well…(Flashes back to Ryou playing said game while losing to Elena the 6th time) Evil bitch! (End flashback) That's why. (Now we see the pic of the Kirema Anima which is a mutated rat and very large at that too) So what now Ribaru asks. Well it's time to transform and takeout that Kirema Anima. Just one thing what am I supposed say to transform? A confused Ribaru asks. It usually just comes to you now lets go

Mew Mew Ichigo Metamorphosis.

Mew Mew Mint Metamorphosis.

Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorphosis.

Mew Mew Pudding Metamorphosis.

Mew Mew Zakuro Metamorphosis.

(And at this point Ribaru got what Ichigo said to her earlier)

Mew Mew Ribaru Metamorphosis.

(After this we now see Ribaru with some red Fox Ears and Tail also is now wearing a red miniskirt with black lines on the bottom and middle parts, a red tube top with a black line through the middle, with red and black boots similar to Zakuro's and a red garter on the left arm, and when Ribaru sees the transformation he would have more then likely died from shock, and somewhat screams due to said shock.) I guess I'll just have to get use to this. You will Ribaru so let's go. (A few minutes later they find the Kirema Anima) So this is the Kirema Anima damn it looks ugly doesn't it? It's supposed to look ugly Ribaru. So let's attack it after it tries to attack. Yeah. (The Kirema Anima then attacks with a sharp like liquid in which everyone dodges and counter attacks with their attacks)

Strawberry Bell

Mint Echo

Lettuce Rush

Pudding Ring Inferno

Zakuro Pure Ribbon

(And while they were attacking Ribaru was just confused on how to go about attack the thing) So how am I supposed to attack that thing? Well Ribaru just attack with a basic attack? (Ribaru acts a little confused after that) What do you mean? The attack? It'll come to you like with the transformation. Like a fuku-clad Luther? …What? Sorry that was an in-joke I'll try to do the attack now. (Now Ribaru actually got the idea and said an attack of his own which was…)

Ribaru Kazekiri Flare Blast

(In turn a blast of fire came out of his hands and basically kills the Kirema Anima and the group was celebrating another victory back at Café Mew Mew then Ribaru had asked a question) Where am I going to stay? I really don't know, say Pudding you got an extra room where you live? Nope, what about you Lettuce? No as well, my parents wouldn't allow for more people to stay with us, what about you two Mint and Ichigo. (Now both Mint and Ichigo were going to decide but as the author would like to leave this chapter at a cliffhanger and say to the readers since I've been actually getting reviews outside of the SSX Tricky area I thought why not vote on who Ribaru stays with, in this case the person who gets the most votes shall be the one Ribaru's going to stay with, and I shall now end this chapter.)

End Ch. 2


	3. Ribaru Meets The Somewhat Buffet Of Brea...

Shaking Things Up  
Ch. 3: Ribaru Meets The Somewhat Buffet Of Breaks: Part 1  
By Hiro Konobu

(The author is holding is an envelope with a slip inside) The results of the vote are in this envelope Pudding if you please. (Pudding is holding a drum and is drumming it while the author is opening the envelope and then he opens it) Well I guess Ribaru gets to stay with Ichigo for this fic. By the way thanks Pudding for offering your services to do the drum roll. Thanks author now I'm going back to the café now No Da. Now as always I don't own anything except Radio Hiro and my fics, and this warning about loads of references towards the SSX games, and a one-shot fic in that area. 

(Back at Café Mew Mew a few minutes later after some mid chapter voting) So after the voting let's see whom we all voted for in this box. (As they pull out votes just about everyone had voted for Ribaru to stay with Ichigo while only one was with Mint, and for some reason one of the votes said at Metro-City) Why do I have to offer her room and board Mint's got more room for her due to her mansion, and who was the one who put the blatant SSX reference in there. Keiichiro then admits it was he then leaves out of here. Okay, but what if my parents don't allow her to stay with me. Well she could stay with me if you don't want to…(At this point Ichigo dreams up a scenario with Ryou and Ribaru and the author will leave it up to you to imagine what will happen if those two are staying together)…Ok, I'll ask if she can stay with me. That's a good kitty as Ryou says jokingly.

(Now after work Ichigo is Introducing Ribaru to her family) Mom, Dad, I'd like to introduce one of my co-workers Ribaru. (Ribaru extends his hands to Ichigo's parents and greets them) That's why I wanted to ask if he…er...she could stay, for a while you see her transfer parents that she was supposed to live with backed off at the last second, and I wanted to ask if she could stay with us for  
a while? Of course Ichigo we could use that to our advantage if we send you to America for exchange student studies, because we would get a discount, but she also has to stay in your room. Okay then we will be up in my room then Mom and Dad. That's cool just don't make too much of a racket up there.

(Later in Ichigo's room) So Ribaru welcome to my room…Ribaru why are you in the fetal position. …The room…so girly…(Ichigo sweatdrops at this statement) Ribaru you are a girl now you should get used to it, and the fact we have to go shopping for clothes tomorrow, and have a good time with good friends. To answer the first statement I guess I should, and two why do I need clothes? I noticed that you only have those clothes as your only thing that you can wear, and also…(Since the author is not that perverted and this being a PG-13 fic he will leave the reader to fill in somewhat obvious blanks left here) and that's what you will need. So Ribaru you want to watch TV? Well I guess, let's see what's on, (They flip to a channel where a show called The Orange Fun Explosion Girl is currently playing on it.) I guess even the SSX riders get anime shows nowadays. (Ichigo then was confused about what Ribaru said) What do you mean by the "SSX riders?" Well they are an elite snowboarding group who have made snowboarding much more influential the person doing the lead characters voice is none other than Kaori Nishidake. While the Orange Fun Explosion Girl's partner lemon striker is voiced by Mac Fraser. Oh I see maybe I should watch their exploits one day, and that guy's name is American, how can he speak Japanese. The producers just wanted to have Mac speak American as a joke, and with ease till people thought it wasn't funny anymore. (As the show ends with a Sailor Moon like message, they announce that Kaori Nishidake, and Mac Fraser will be in around the same area that all of the girls were going to tomorrow at around 2:00 P.M.) So you want to meet those two people on the next day Ichigo? Yeah but we will have to contact the others if they want to go too.

(They first call Mint but Ribaru is the one speaking) So Mint tomorrow you want to meet and greet the two voice actors from the Orange Fun Explosion Girl? Sure as long as Ichigo doesn't mind the fact I have to go to a dance class at 5:45 the next day. (Ichigo then mentions the fact she doesn't mind, that Zakuro was coming, and then they call Lettuce about this, and tell her about the meet and greet) So Lettuce do you want to go to the meet and greet tomorrow? Sure, and…whoa! (She slips on something while talking to Ichigo) Lettuce, are you okay? Yeah I am. (They then call both Pudding and Zakuro and for her they mention that Mint was going, by the way both of them chose to go and decided to meet at around noon, because of Ribaru's need of female clothes, and also to meet by café mew mew.) 

(Later that night Ribaru ponders why Master Shujinko sent him to Japan) I know master Shujinko had some reason for making me go to Japan outside of learning new martial art styles. (Cue flashback to when he was still a guy in North America training in various martial art styles) Ribaru, no you got to go higher with your punches if you want to target the head. Master Shujinko, I've been doing this all day, can I please take a break? Very well Ribaru we shall take a break, and besides I have some important info to pass on to all of my students today as well, and Ribaru you might just be able to do something with what I'm about to say in the meeting room of the dojo. (Later in the meeting room) Fellow students I Shujinko have wanted to point out the fact that I have been thinking about branching out into other continent for the school and…(At this point Ribaru falls asleep in reality)

(The next day Ichigo is preparing Ribaru to go out and do some things with the group) Come on Ribaru put on the skirt, shirt, and shoes it's the only thing I have that I can let you wear. Ichigo I mean come on they're all pink, and I don't want to be too girly and besides I don't like the color pink. (No seriously the skirt is pink with lighter pink hearts on the sides, the shirt is pink as well with a heart on the front and the shoes are pink) Ribaru don't make me come in there. Try me Ichigo try me. (As he said that a fight began and let's just say Ribaru lost this one.)

(Later by café mew mew with Ribaru wearing all that pink stuff mentioned earlier) Look Ichigo I still don't feel comfortable wearing all this pink stuff. Ribaru do you want me to beat you up again easily? Look the only reason I lost was because you were a girl I don't beat up women unless I have a proper reason. Yeah right loser. (Just then all of Ichigo's friends she invited appeared) Good afternoon Ichigo as a somewhat exhausted Lettuce said to both Ribaru and Ichigo, while an energetic Pudding said hello, then Zakuro just gave a stoic hello, while a prissy and late Mint only said hello to Ribaru and then gave Ichigo a glare.

(After a few minutes of various name-calling towards the two the gang had left out into their first stop, which was to Gregor Lenko's female fashion store in Tokyo) So Ichigo why stop at a place like this? Well Ribaru wanted different clothes obviously cause he doesn't like pink. Well thanks for that thought let me get some clothes first and. (Gets interrupted by Ichigo) No, no, no, Ribaru you must feel the clothes as your personal style, and color. (At this point Ribaru is confused and then gets dragged along to get clothes, and due to the fact the author writing this Tokyo Mew Mew fic is a guy I will skip the clothes part up to the trying on part…and yes that includes panties and a bra already gotten…) Oh Ribaru that looks so cute on you. (Ribaru is wearing an even cuter version of the outfit he was wearing earlier…it had bows on it, and Ribaru was ready to kill Ichigo, but restrained himself) then there were more choices in outfits one a Chinese dress but blue, then a green dress outfit, then yellow…well mostly random yellow stuff put onto Ribaru, then a purple low cut skirt and halter top, and at this point Ribaru was either embarrassed or ready to kill someone for what happened to him, and then suggests he find his own clothes, in which he finds red shorts with a red top with orange emblems of foxes around it…and then they leave.

(Now they are walking and ignore a blown up Gregor Lenko) So gang you want to grab something to eat before that meet and greet? (The gang agrees and decides to go get something to eat, but four ominous figures are watching them on a plasma screen TV) So Kish who's that new girl who's hanging with Ichigo. Taruto then responds with Ribaru Kang "he" got injected with genes of a red fox a few days ago. (Then Pie came in eating some Spanish food this time chorizo…okay technically not Spanish, but named in Spanish then he spits it out) Who's that girl with Ichigo…she's a hot FOX! (Just then Taruto, and Kish are somewhat confused at Pie's OOC style statement, Taruto then tried to tell him it was a guy but Kish stopped him and explains the humor of this situation and then explained who the "girl" was earlier then have him go down there if he actually wants to meet her. He does just that Taruto and Kish start to laugh, and then they start to play Timesplitters 2 on a stolen PS2 on another stolen plasma TV then Shujinko appears and starts to play Timesplitters 2 with them on a bag tag match) So the plan coming together? Of course it is Shujinko one of your pupils was turned into a girl. So when are you going to go traitorous bastard on Ribaru? In the next part of this chapter, and after I play ownage with homing launchers.

Stay tuned for the next part of this chapter of this needed to be reviewed fic all so decently broadcasted from Radio Hiro…or well give you all injections of the Finless Porpoise kind.

End Ch. 3 Part 1


	4. Ch 3 Part 2

Shaking Things Up  
By Hiro Konobu  
Ch. 4: Ch. 3 Part 2

I still don't own anything except Radio Hiro, my fics, and this recap of ch.3. Last time on Shaking Things Up, Ribaru ends up staying with Ichigo, also while he's there he had heard about some blatant references to SSX, and had to deal with a lot of pink colored clothing, and it also seems the Pie has a crush/loves Ribaru, and it looks like Shujinko might turn traitorous bastard on Ribaru, now we give you the rest of the chapter broadcasted right here on Radio Hiro.

(The gang has got their food now and is going eat on a table while sitting down) "So Ribaru what time is it now?" "Lettuce it's...ahh...Ichigo you have a cell phone don't you?" "You can check the time on it yourself…" "Well okay its 1:17 P.M. right now the meet and greet is at two so we still have time." (And at that moment Pie had showed up to attack the girls...well not attack, rather do like Kish does to Ichigo and holding...her...) "My beautiful fox girl how sweet you are though I did like you in your pink outfit a little better and…" (Before he could say any thing else Ribaru attacked him with a right hook to his face.) "You're a feisty little fox girl aren't you?" (Now Ribaru's is wondering his punch didn't knock him out, and then a yelled out Strawberry Check comes straight at Pie he drops Ribaru softly while blocking the attack.) "So Ribaru are you okay?" "Yes I am okay Ichigo now..."(As Ribaru is transforming to "her" Mew Mew form, Pudding is talking to Pie and asking how Taruto is doing) "So how's "Tar Tar" doing Pie?" "He's doing okay he been playing lots of video games as of late as I know of, and now back to the fact that I'll see my beautiful kitsune girl later." (He disappears eyeing Ribaru leaving the group confused on what Pie just did…well let's just say it was because we normally see him in a stoic personality.) "Okay now that that's over with let's get to that meet and greet in an undisclosed area in which the author didn't mention."

(Later at 2:00 at the undisclosed area) "So this where that program/flyer said to be at for the meet and greet?" "I do see a lot of people here." "Pudding then is on top of Ribaru wondering why all of the people are dressed up like the two characters/people (among others) from the show." Then Ichigo explains that the people there are cosplayers/fans of the show. Then Mint counters Ichigo's statement by saying either fanboys or fangirls. "No they are not Mint!" "Well take a look at that huge fuku clad guy." (They all look at him and gag, and the author would yet again like to apologize for the non-direct fic reference and bad image. Then a P.A. announces...along with the corny motivational music...the moment you have been waiting for the voices of Orange Fun Explosion Girl and Lemon Striker, Kaori Nishidake, and Mac Fraser. Kaori and Mac both come out ready to answer questions about the show and circuit, and the author would like to warn the fact that there might be more SSX jokes that people might not get if haven't played the games…or the author may just be lazy and wont do so.) "So anyone have any questions about the show and/or circuit, yeah the rabid fangirl holding the sign saying Ms. Fraser." (The rabid fangirl goes will you have my kids, Mac then motions for security to come and take the rabid fangirl out of the area, which the security does do, Then a fanboy asks Kaori Nishidake the same similar question, and gets the same result as the fangirl, and as the questions drag on Ichigo and the gang are wondering about something else) "Say Ribaru you wanted to go to this meet and greet didn't you…well ask them a question" "Ichigo I have nothing to ask them to be honest…yet." "But I have a question to ask them?" "Then go ahead Pudding." (Pudding then asks them her question which was out of the two of you who could eat the most bananas, ok now that would make anybody sweatdrop…in fact the everyone in the room was doing that) "I'll take this one Mac." "Out of me and Mac I would say he eats the most bananas, but…" (Then Mac interrupts Kaori and he says something) "…Luther eats the most…the fat…" (Then Kaori interrupts Mac and she says something else) "…Next question please." (Now Ribaru asks them something that didn't cause a room wide sweatdrop) "This question is for Mac Fraser what would you have to be the worst accident you've ever had?" "Well it would have to be when I messed up a FS Misty 900 Tailgrab on Perpendiculous a few months ago I well twisted my ankle when I came down…it was painful." (Now Mint has a question to ask them after Ribaru's) So how can one become an SSX rider like you?" (Now Kaori takes up the question and tries to sound very wise while answering her question) "Well you have to do endless practicing in order to join the SSX circuit…" (Again Mac interrupts Kaori with this statement) "…Unless your like the 12 year-old prodigy Griff Simmons." (Then Ichigo trying to one-up her friendly rival asks this to the two people) "I've a question for Kaori Nishidake." "Ask it then." "Okay what does it take to get your own show like you do?" "Well in my case I have a father who was pretty successful doing anime, and asked me to capitalize on my popularity with my own anime called the Orange Explosion Fun Girl, and I asked Mac if he wanted to be involved, and he said yes, also the show was originally supposed to be just a one-shot with me but it was so successful that it got it's own series and well you know the rest." (Then at this point the question and answer bit was over, and now we see the gang waiting to get an autographed picture by both Mac Fraser, and Kaori Nishidake) "So Ichigo wasn't it worth it coming to this meet and greet?" "It definitely was Ribaru what did you think Lettuce?" It was good, Pudding what was your opinion on this?" "I liked it now all we need are the autographs, and we still got some of the day left too." "Pudding I'm glad you liked it, I thought it was good too." "I thought it was great, and since Zakuro liked it that makes it better." (Come on like you didn't see that coming from Mint.)

(As the autograph session is going on, while on the spaceship Kish is interrogating someone for holding on to the ship for six days) "So Mister…" "Steve, Steve McQwark indeed!" "Okay…Steve why were you hanging on to our ship for six days?" "Well I had to escape my enemy Dr. Nefarious after screwing up his amoeboid plan." "Go on." " I had to find a ship but your ship was the closest one I could find." "But how the hell could you hold on for six days?" "You'd be amazed how a pocket crotchitizer can help you stick on to things for long amounts of time." "I really don't want to know what that can do." "You want to see?" "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! This is a T-rated fic, and for that bit…(Kish knocks Qwark out with his tonfa…well at least that's what I'm told he uses)…you get knocked out." "So Taruto we got anyplace we could send him?" "We could send him into a horrible game." (Holding a copy of Kakuto Chojin) "No offense Taruto that one was more offensive than bad." (Shujinko enters at this point) "What about Mortal Kombat 4" "No Shujinko sure it was the bastard child of the series while the next two after that reinvented the series, and shouldn't you be acting traitorous bastard on the now female Ribaru?" "Well I guess so I'll see you two later, and I've always wanted to turn traitor on the fox 'girl.' Who would possibly be stronger than me one day…and that just wont do…no sir." (Shujinko now leaves to enact his aforementioned bit) "What about Qwark" "Let's put him into the E.T. game Taruto." "Okay."

(Now after an insert into a bad game and various references towards other things we see the mew mew gang) "Mint I actually can't believe that you went all starry eyed when you saw Mac up close." "Well I can't believe that Lettuce wasn't so clumsy when she asked for an autograph." "Say Ribaru do you really perceive me as Klutz?" "No that's the author's fault, but this one view isn't bashing in fact that finless porpoise gag at the end of the last chapter was a gag saying his persona the most like yours Lettuce." (At this point everyone is stunned at Ribaru's long statement, and reference to the last chapter) "What…it's correct." (At this point Shujinko appears mysteriously to confront Ribaru) "No Ribaru, the statement was it's true." "Oh hey master Shujinko how are you?" (As he goes up to greet him he gets a flying jinko attack, which surprised him) "What the hell Shunjinko what's up with you?" "Nothing I have to kill you while being a back stabbing cockbite."(As Ichigo was readying the gang to help her fight, Ribaru said it was his job to beat Shujinko) "It's my job to defeat the traitorous bastard Shujinko." (He decides to attack him head on with attack from his Dragon style only problem is Shujinko easily counters it with an attack from his Mantis style, and Ribaru is feeling the counter hard.) "What the hell I shouldn't have been hurt this much from the attack." "Well remember that injection you got at the end of chapter 1?" "Yeah." "It weakened you so you can only do magic based abilities off your mew mew form, and as we speak your going to lose your martial arts abilities soon too." "What was that?" (Ribaru now tries to strike at him furiously missing with each blow as well) "Ribaru I see you're not focusing in on the opponent, and just carelessly swiping, in fact it was I who arranged that Kirema Anima to take you out so you couldn't be stronger than me, and so no one back at the temple could recognize you when you got the injection." (Ribaru stops his attack for a bit and then says how would you have known I got the injection gender switch after that Kirema Anima beat me up.) "I was watching it on a stolen plasma screen TV." "Oh." "Now to finish this!" (Shujinko takes out his Dan Tien Dao weapon and is about to kill Ribaru but guess who shows up but none other than Pie comes to save Ribaru by blocking Shujinko's attack, then they fight, and since the author was working on this part too long he will use a plot hole to speed up the story to around the gang staying at Mint's house for the night.) "Damn author always using plot holes just because he's too lazy speaking of which how did I end up at Mint's house?" "Well actually you got knocked out when Pie had blocked that attack because of the impact, then we had all transformed and got you out of the area." "So Ichigo then after that how come were all at Mint's house and how come I'm in some sort blue nightgown?" "Ribaru I had cleared the staying part with all of our parents earlier, and the nightgown well I will let you borrow it for the night." "Thanks Mint…how were you able to…wait I remember it's still a T-rated fic so I wont ask." "So I guess there's nothing else to do but wait for tomorrow then is there?" "Yeah let's get some sleep."

(While back on the spaceship) "So Kish? How's Qwark doing in that E.T. game?" "Well let's see" (Kish then flips on a screen that shows Qwark in that game) "Qwark how are you doing in there?" "Please let me out of here I don't want to be in the game that caused a game crash in the 80's." "You promise not to mention anything about pocket crotchitizers?" "Yes just let me out of this game." "Okay we will do that next chapter."

I guess we now know Shujinko doesn't like Ribaru very much, and both Mac Fraser, and Kaori Nishidake hate fanboys, and fangirls, that Ribaru had no nightclothes to go along with the outfit bought in the last chapter and that Kish hates people with pocket crotchitizers, so as this chapter broadcast ends we leave you with please review this fic already 4 chapters…no one else reviews…not that I don't mind reviews.


	5. Contemplations, Quotes, and Future Perfe...

Shaking Things Up

By Hiro Konobu

Ch. 5: Contemplations, Quotes, and Future Perfect

(As the disclaimer opens we see the inside of a subway train and two people running one with yellow boots another with brown shoes as this goes on Masaya is holding a pole and gets knocked down by the person with yellow on while the person with the person with the brown on steps on the person and flying kicks the person with yellow boots) "Heh as soon as I beat all of them I will…"(Then gets attacked by both the yellow-clad and purple-clad women then the purple one says while missing the brown clad person says something) "Will what?" "I will own the…gahh." (Before he could finish his sentence a pink clad person knocks him out from behind) "Really, all you own is this stupid idea for the disclaimer, your fics and Radio Hiro like always." "I guess so Ichigo…start the fic."

(This one starts with a flashback to the time Ribaru was at the temple…actually continuing from chapter 3's flashback) "Well let's just say that we are going to send people to some areas like Japan, America, and maybe Mexico." (Then one of Shujinko's students asks…) "Why are we branching out the school?" "Well I want to teach certain styles in certain areas and I picked three people to head these schools." "Well who are they master Shujinko?" "Okay you Martini shall head the America branch teaching Tai Chi, Choy Lee Fut, and Kunlun Dao styles." "Okay." "You can start whenever you want." "Got ya…" "So who else was giving a shot to head up a branch of the school?" "Well only Ribaru, and Konatio." (Ribaru, and Konatio were excited about heading a school) "Ribaru you get the Japan area to scout out with the Ninjitsu, Shaolin Fist, and Kali Sticks style, and you Konatio shall scout out Mexico with the Ba Gua, Judo, and Katana styles."

(Around this point Ribaru wakes up from his sleep) "Well I guess that was the end of more meaningless dribble which obligatory with a story like this." (Mint who is just waking up noticed what he said) "What do you mean Ribaru?" "Nothing mint nothing, oh yeah I was wondering how were you suckered into helping Ryou do all this Kirema Anima/Mew Mew work." "Well I was at a museum with some other girls and an earthquake just started I felt something was going into me, though for me it was a lorikeet, and this ability was discovered when I was at a dance recital performing when a Kirema Anima attacked I was kind of scared till Ichigo came and at the time I didn't know who she was…till she found out I was a mew mew." "How?" "Well I really don't know how I transformed but I kicked ass!" "Right…" (Just then Ichigo comes in to say something) "Mint I know you're idiotically bratty but that's just ridiculous." "Ichigo I didn't even get what you just said." "Say Ichigo how did you find out about your powers?" "Well Ribaru I found out about them first at school by way of liking fish, falling asleep during the day, and landing on my feet from a very high fall, then when I was with Masaya…yeah the stupid person…wanted to take me to this cherry blossom tree then a Kirema Anima attacked, and the rest just followed from there, by the way the animal I got injected with was an Iriomote Wildcat." "I see Ichigo." (Then Pudding comes in all excited) "Ooh, ooh let me say how I got my powers. Na No Da!" "Sure Pudding you can." "Well even though most of us felt an earthquake going on in said museum, I got my powers when me and Ichigo-chan, were at a zoo, and attacked by Kirema Anima, and my animal is a Golden Lion Tamarin" "Lettuce what about you?" "I got mine while scaring off people at the school I went too, and also the animal I have is a Finless Porpoise" "Why?" "Well it's the typical make fun of a person scenario that leads to it…and I'm not about to explain it, but if you must know go look at some after school specials." (Then the gang all looks at Lettuce) "I was thinking about Viewtiful Joe 2 when I said that." "Well what about Zakuro?" "Well with Zakuro…" (Zakuro then suddenly pops in) "What are you trying say Mint?" "Well to be honest Ribaru was just curious on how we got our injections and we were trying to explain yours." "Oh I see well…(At this point Zakuro acts a little OOC right here) the animal that I got injected with was a Gray Wolf, but I don't really remember how I got mine." (Everyone face faults after hearing that statement too) "Well that screws up some things, any way let's go get breakfast."

(As they do that we skip to the traitorous bastard Shujinko trying to think up some quotes for some reason) "C'mon, enough already!" "C'mon, super-jinko." "C'mon, this is not a drill!" "Down and DOWN." "For-GET this!" "Frustrating ain't the word for it." "Gaahh!" "Get back to it Shujinko." "Graphic destruction." "Hey, how cool was that?" "Hey, my board!" "Hey, that was a beauty." "My name is Michael J. Caboose and I hate babies." "Hey, that was a freebie" "hey, we havin' fun yet?" "Hey look, we got causalities." "Well I can tell you what we weren't doing, and that was recreating the best scene from the Dukes Of Hazard ever." "How much does this NOT rule?" "Trick-O-nometry." "Oblivion is at hand!" "(Just then Kish comes in wondering what all that talking was about.) "Yo! Shujinko what the are you babbling about?" "Oh sorry Kish I was trying to work on having some good quotes to say." "Okay Shujinko just don't go off the deep end. I need to talk Ribaru about his so-called "fox-girl." "Why?" "He thinks it's an actual girl." (Shujinko is sweatdrops at this) "He actually thinks that because we let it be in chapter 2." "Well good luck at that." "We will have much luck Shujinko on trying to convince our friend that the "fox-girl" is actually a boy." (As Kish leaves a certain other person comes in to talk to Shujinko) "So what was that all about?" "I don't know but I can tell you what I wasn't doing." (Skip to Kish and Taruto trying to convince their friend that the "girl" he liked was actually a guy turned that way.) "Come on Pie it's just that she's not your type because she is actually a guy." "So what Kish I like her and that's all that matters." "But I was going to say it at the end of chapter 2 after I beat him at King of Fighters 2002." "Again I restate my saying by saying that I love her." "Man there's no hope for you…" "Shut up." (After this let's just say there was some ownage of King of Fighters 2002, on the spaceship, and an unmentioned Kirema Anima plan was hatched an will be mentioned later)

(Now we go back to the Mew Mew gang and we see Ribaru trying to get used to the work environment of the restaurant) "Okay one Chuck's Favorite, and two small salads coming right up, hey Ichigo we still got any small salads, and/or Chuck's favorite's in there?" "Yeah we still got some Ribaru." (Ichigo hands "her" the stuff those people had ordered earlier, and Ribaru gives those girls what they ordered and then goes into compilation about his predicament while still doing the waitress work) "Ever since I 'accidentally' got injected with genes of a red fox thanks to Ryou, and a little contribution from Keiichiro, but I guess I actually like this lifestyle better than training at the temple because I'm living life as I had wanted in the beginning no rigorous training no standing on poles for days on end, sure it's not without it's disadvantages though, because I'm stuck as a girl, I've been losing my martial arts skills and power day by day, and I have to deal with Ichigo attempts at forcing me to wear pink, but I've met cool people like Ichigo, sure I mentioned the fact she always tries to put me in stuff that is pink, but she can be cool when she's not doing anything like that, (As that was mentioned she was currently picking up an order) mentioned and Pudding very energetic but I guess it comes from working as a street performer, and being 10 years of age. (As that was said Pudding was entertaining some of the customers by doing some plate spinning) Lettuce I'll say this she is klutzy but very smart, besides I needed help on this question she figured it out quick, though I don't remember what the question was. (As that she was taking an order from two other people) Then there's Mint 'the rich snobby girl' as Ichigo calls her but I found she can be nice when she wants to be, and for some reason even though the author hasn't mentioned it…yet, it seems that she and Zakuro are very close…I mean 'very close', (Mint was drinking her obligatory tea while slacking…er…working) and speaking of Zakuro well if I was still a guy I'd really like to get to know her better, well because she hot and we even have the same derived animal DNA that being that we both have a type of dog in us, but Zakuro in general all I know about her is that she is a model, but that's just it, and what I think about the girls in general, but Shujinko was a traitorous bastard as he said, and this guy known as Pie has been trying to hit on me because I'm a girl, and I really don't know why." (As his long obligatory contemplation is done, an announcement is heard over the Café Mew Mew speakers) "Attention the café will be closing in five minutes so finish what you are eating or take it home." "Well I guess another type of predacite is attacking." (At this point Ribaru got slapped by Mint, Ichigo, and Zakuro for his statement) "Ribaru you know damn well not to say anything related to the dub version of our show because 4 kids is evil." (Zakuro and Ichigo nod their heads in agreement towards Mint's statement.) "By the way say it again and we will hurt you till there is no tomorrow." (As Mint glares at Ribaru) "Okay but we really need to get the story moving along." "Even though almost no one reviews it." (Skip to the lab in the café) "Girls a Kirema Anima has been spotted around the Tokyo tower area." "So what do we have to do now?" "Well you girls will have to deal with this plant-like Kirema Anima." (Ryou flips on a screen showing the Kirema Anima's rampage near the Tokyo tower area, which plays for a few seconds then stops) "So girls now you know your mission and do the somewhat usual butt kicking while I sit here and play this conveniently placed SNK vs. Capcom Chaos machine."

(As he goes to play said machine the girls were getting ready to fight said Kirema Anima)

Mew Mew Ichigo Metamorphosis.

Mew Mew Mint Metamorphosis.

Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorphosis.

Mew Mew Pudding Metamorphosis.

Mew Mew Zakuro Metamorphosis.

Mew Mew Ribaru Metamorphosis.

(After the fanserviced transformation we see all of the mews at the area Ryou said here) "So this is the Kirema Anima that Ryou wants us to destroy?" (They all see the decent sized Kirema Anima) "I guess so Ichigo, I guess so." "So girls how are we going to attack this thing?" (Just then Kish comes in) "You won't be able to attack the 'thing' for I will distract you…well maybe you my little kitten." (Kish gestures towards Ichigo at this point) "Hmm…maybe but I'm spoken for but you can have Zakuro or Lettuce." (At this part Lettuce is well blushing, and Zakuro is acting indifferent to this.) "Hey Kish remember the plan and don't try to get with Ichigo…though you can as soon as we take this planet resources to rebuild whatever the hell we called our planet in the manga." "Tartar why are you cussing?" "I really don't know why." (Then Shujinko comes in) "Hello Ribaru do you remember…(For some reason he pulls out a script at this time) 'for many years we have fought for control of the temple.'" (Then Ribaru interrupts him by saying something) "Wait, wait, wait, that's a play on Viewtiful Joe 2." "Well I must admit while you have lost most of your martial arts skills you still have some wits about yourself and gained beauty." (As that was said, Pie all of sudden pops up) "What do you mean gained beauty Shujinko?" "Well all I'm saying is that your "fox-girl" is actually a guy." (Pie yells at Shujinko here) "You lie like a dog Shujinko!" "He is truly a guy Pie." (As Pie and Shujinko argue Kish begins to get impatient and has the Kirema Anima attack the mews, the thing attacks them with some of needles in which all of them avoid) "So is the only attack this Kirema has?" "No it has more fool." (The Kirema attacks with its roots and pushes Ribaru off the platform and starts to scream) "Ahh!" "Ribaru!" (Which is what all the mews said when "she" fell) (Just then Pie catches her before "she" falls off) "uhh…thanks…Pie." "You're welcome and I love you and I want you to be my girl." "uh… you do know I'm a guy?" "I really don't care about that…" (Well at this time Pie was actually going to kiss Ribaru at this point but Shujinko knocked Pie from doing that) "Really did anyone want to see that?" (Just then a pack of rabid yaoi fangirls, and regular fangirls attack Shujinko pretty much occupying him, now we skip to the other mews who were fighting that plant doing a good job, and about to finish the Kirema Anima off) "Come on mews we have to finish this thing off." "Like if you really can my strawberry." "Oh yeah…" (Now as Ichigo sets up her strawberry bell version up, the other girls distract the Kirema Anima with their attacks.)

"Mint Echo!"

"Lettuce Rush!"

"Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Zakuro Pure Ribbon!"

(Now after all of those attacks Ichigo finally readies her strawberry bell version up on the enemy) "Strawberry Bell Version Up!" (The attack ends up killing the Kirema Anima…as done in an obligatorily overdone style) "Well my kitten until we can think of a better plan to kill you we have to go." (After the aliens leave, Ribaru shows up) "Hey Ribaru where were you." "Well I had to fight my former sensei Shujinko-san after Pie saved me and tried to kiss me." (For some reason he blushes after that) "Ribaru are you blushing?" "No I am not Mint. It's just because I've been trapped in a girl's body for a few days. I'm probably getting the hormonal effects like all people who have been turned the opposite gender get." (They all look at the sky and notice it's getting dark) "Well we all have to get home." (As all of the mews get ready and go home and say they're goodbyes till tomorrow, Ichigo and Ribaru have an interesting discussion about tomorrow) "So Ribaru got a uniform for tomorrow." "No I don't why do you ask?" "Well we both have school tomorrow." "What do you mean?" Well you're a transfer student from America all of the things have been set up for you all ready." "Okay but I don't have a uniform, and I won't wear one because it's still too girly…(Well at this point remember those female hormones? Well they kick in here) er…forget what I said earlier, I would love to wear your back up skirt." "Ribaru are you feeling okay?" "Yeah I'm feeling okay just the female side kicking in." "I guess you weren't kidding about the female body affecting you in more ways than the loss of your martial arts skills." "Of course."

I'm going to end this very long chapter right here and say the only reason I didn't update this sooner was because I had to deal with some school projects, but any please spread the word of this fic to anyone you see cause I want reviews…but no flamers, and stay tuned for the next chapter all so decently broadcasted from Radio Hiro.

End Ch. 5


	6. The One Where Nothing Makes Sense

Shaking Things Up

Ch. 6: The One Where Nothing Makes Sense

By Hiro Konobu

(Starts off at Radio Hiro where the author is getting chewed out for forgetting to add in some key stuff in chapter five and also about the character's name that got changed into a girl in chapter one) "So author you know why you are here?" "No I don't, and who are you?" "You should know who I am after all you were the one made me like this." "Ribaru?" "Yes it's me Ribaru the guy turned fox DNA styled mew mew girl, also I don't have a food related name, and oh yeah Ichigo is here too." "Ichigo? What does she have to do with this?" "Well author person you were supposed to have references to the Timesplitters series last chapter and there was none and oh yeah for that…Ribaru please explain his punishment." "Well author remember what you did to me well you're getting it too…" (Ribaru injects the author with a vial of DNA, which is unknown till the end of the chapter) "I guess I kind of deserved it...but it won't work." "Oh it will trust me." "You did deserve it, and the author still doesn't own anything except his fics and Radio Hiro." "But laziness can help too." "What?" "Sorry just a reference to another fic of mine."

(The chapter starts off at Ichigo's house after some unmentioned sleep and arrangements for the "transfer student)

"So Ribaru you ready for school today?"

"Unfortunately yes."

(Remember Ichigo's school outfit, well Ribaru is actually wearing it before heading off to Ichigo's school for the day)

"So Ribaru let me see your schedule."

"Well okay Ichigo but why?"

"I just want to see if we some of the same classes you got."

((As Ichigo sees Ribaru's schedule she sees that she has Algebra, Economics, (but there was a g that was accidentally put next to the first o was crossed off, If you played SSX Tricky a lot you should get this gag.) Biology, English11, Spanish 1, and Gym.))

"Hey we both have the same first and sixth classes at the same time."

"What do you mean by that Ichigo?"

"I'm just saying we have the same classes first and sixth hour."

(Just then a certain person comes up behind Ichigo and Ribaru)

"Hello you two pretty ladies."

"Mark! What the hell are you doing here?" (Ichigo had screamed this out and as always whenever Ichigo gets surprised her cat ears had appeared, and like, Mark being the dumb idiot he is, doesn't see it)

"So who's this?"

(As she's trying to put her cat stuff back into herself) "His real name is Masaya but as he is a pervert I don't call him by his true name but rather his dubbed name."

"Come on Zoey I know…"

(Before he could finish Ichigo punches him into the stratosphere)

"Don't call me that horrible dub name AGAIN!"

"Okay…Ichigo I have two questions for you."

"What are they?"

"One how come "Mark" is coming on to you when he clearly sees you don't like him?"

"Oh Mark is just a pervert that's why he does that"

"Two where is the school located?"

"Were at it right now Ribaru."

(Ribaru looks up to see said school he was surprised that it didn't take long to get to said school)

"So this where we both have to go today for school?"

"Yep and seeing as the author cant remember the name of my school I wont go into detail about it."

(Now Ribaru enters the school and as mostly everyone hates high school type fics unless well written I'm going to skip to Ribaru and Ichigo's first class of the day)

"Hello class today we have a new student in the class I'd like to introduce Ribaru Momomiya." (A/N: I really didn't give Ribaru a last name and I always wondered why he looked like that even though I never explained it.)

(As Ribaru starts the class we skip over to the aliens, well just Kish and Pie who are talking about something while watching a game fight each other…also to be used as an excuse not to turn this into a high school like fic.)

"So Kish what you're saying is that Sean is like the Dan of SF3 universe?"

"Yes have you noticed his attacks?"

"Well they're not like "gadokens" or anything like that, but I liked Dan better…super taunts!"

(As Kish laughs at his bad attempt at a Sean bashing we see the computer Elena doing something stupid as she counters Gill's special)

"Man that was stupid on Elena's part because she could have just taken the chip damage."

"Why Kish?

"It's because Gill only has one meter and that could have been the key to winning."

(Then while that was said Gill gets K.O.'d but, due to what was mentioned earlier Gill comes right back up and beats Elena with a perfect)

"Told ya' it was."

"Really…"

(As Pie says the last word sarcastically but then again we see Taruto coming in with a stolen copy of FFX-2, even though it's been out for a while.)

"Yo Taruto why do you have that old Final Fantasy game in your hand?"

"I wanted to play it on that PS2…"

"You will wait till we play each other on this 3rd Strike game."

"Like that will ever end…"

(Kish and Pie begin to set it up for a couple rounds they fight for a bit as well and Taruto leaves as this was going on...I'll leave it to you to imagine what happens here.)

(At the moment we skip back to Ribaru where he is already at lunch, and talking with Ichigo about some things.)

"So Ichigo it really was the 10 dollars an hour that convinced you to work at Café Mew Mew."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Ribaru…"

"Come on when Ryou told about the money you tried to sell out like two people I wont mention."

"Really Ribaru…you think I'd sell out like that…like the author not doing a half-assed high school chapter."

((A/N 2: Please we see too many of these high school fics any way so I might just skip it to after school…(He gets hit by Ribaru)))

"Look me and Ichigo already injected you so be quiet."

"Ok."

(Skip back to the spaceship with Shujinko looking at what happened earlier)

"Now I guess the author is getting in trouble though I should stop this right now before we have a sub-plot convoluted like the author's old SSX Switch fic, but I'll see what happens if anyone actually reviews this fic."

(Then we see Taruto coming in going to say something to Shujinko)

"So Shujinko when is story going to move ahead in it's plot?"

"Soon very soon."

"Why?"

"I see Ichigo walking out of her school on this already we said it was stolen plasma screen TV."

"So great now we have to go do a typical badly written and monotonous fight scene from the author."

"Hey at least he is bothering to continue this fic even though no one is reading it."

"Yeah, but let's get on with the clichéd action."

(Now Ichigo and Ribaru walk out of school currently and are talking about their gym class last hour)

"Ribaru I'm surprised you didn't get a nosebleed from all of those naked women that the author didn't mention."

"Well for one like you said the author didn't write it in for risk of becoming a bad high school fic parody which really wasn't mentioned much this chapter, and those female hormones kicking in again."

"That…was…too…much…information."

"Sorry Ichigo."

(Just then Shujinko appears to taunt Ribaru even more…oh yeah and…sending out a Kirema Anima)

"So Ribaru enjoying your life as a girl as of late?"

(As Ribaru motions Ichigo to call the other mews he tries to strike back verbally at Shujinko)

"So how do you like being a sellout?"

(Shujinko sweatdrops after this remark) "…And I thought the author was running out of ideas…but never mind that, you're still just some weak girl losing all of your martial arts abilities all at once."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

(To save some childlike monotony between Ribaru and Shujinko this little fight goes on for about 14 minutes till the other mews appear…and transformed too by the way)

"Ribaru we are here, and you can stop trying to win a verbal stalemate."

"Ok Ichigo, but next time I will not have the verbal stalemate with Shujinko cause I'll win and say "You are already dead."

"Well Ribaru I guess one of the anime you had brought over…you actually memorized that famous quote."

"Shujinko…you really take me for an idiot don't you…that Fist of The North Star DVD wasn't mine…it was…Pudding's."

(At this point everyone was in a state of shock, even the aliens back on the spaceship, hearing the Pudding was in possession of a violent DVD like that)

"Pudding how could you be in possession of something like that?"

"What? My father really doesn't care what I watch from Akira to Azumanga Daioh, and the stuff 4crap does on TV. Na No Da.

"Look as shocking as that monkey girl having a DVD like that…get off of me monkey girl."

"Come on mister old person play with me. Na No Da."

"Can we please get this battle started before the readers switch channels/fics?"

(As Shujinko looks he sees that most of them already left)

"I guess they have, but…"

(Now Shujinko normally doesn't have the power to make any Kirema Animas but Shujinko took one of the pre-made ones out this time)

"…I have this Kirema Anima made from a bird."

(Shujinko laughs evilly but that Kirema Anima was knocked down quickly by a Mint Echo attack from mint)

"…okay but I have more."

(As Shujinko sent four more out those four got quickly defeated as well by a Strawberry Bell, Zakuro Pure Ribbon, Lettuce Rush, and a Pudding Ring Inferno, but then they see Shujinko holding up Ribaru ready to take her to the spaceship)

"Hahaha I Shujinko only sent those weak pre-made Kirema Animas to distract you from my real goal…which capturing Ribaru for no reason whatsoever, and right out of the blue too."

"Speaking of which how were you able to get to Ribaru in the first place?" (A curious Lettuce asks)

"Plot holes."

(Everyone except Shujinko face faults at this statement and takes this to his advantage and leaves to get on the spaceship)

"Ribaru noooooooo!" (Which is what the whole mew mew gang said)

(Meanwhile back at Café Mew Mew)

"Keiichiro I can't belive we had any time in the last few chapters of this fic."

"We might just have some role during the next chapter."

"Really?"

"Probably not…"

(Back at Radio Hiro)

"I told ya the injection isn't working." "Just give it more time trust me, by the way Ichigo had to go somewhere if you were wondering." "That's fine with me…it's already been close to the end of the story anyway and I…" "I what?" "You…"

(Now the author faints and wakes up later to find he's now been turned into a 10 year old female version of himself complete with white tiger genes injected into him) "Ribaru you bastage." "Thank you." "I should say it but…" (A few minutes later we see a tiger-like figure, and fox-like fighting at Radio Hiro)

Okay so the ending of this chapter was corny but I needed something to end with, and to those who will actually give this fic a chance and review you will get a cookie.

End Ch.6


	7. Old School Methods

Shaking Things Up

Ch. 7 Old School Methods

By Hiro Konobu

(We see the two figures who are fighting from the last chapter one of them, the fox-girl like person had her appearance explained in the second chapter, but the tiger-like person who is really the author looked like this: Hair now a bit longer but still kind of short, also white, the eyes were purple the mew mew outfit we seen had was kind of like Zakuro's but only like a white version of it.) "You know Ribaru due to our fight and that long explanation we screwed up something." "What's that?" "We forgot to give thanks to a review that we got…and give her a chocolate cookie." "Okay then." "Thank you Mew Ssomsie for reviewing my fic and as promised here is your chocolate cookie now on to the fic while I try to make a half-assed subplot."

(Leaving off from last chapter we see the mew mew gang trying to think of a way they could get Ribaru back from Shujinko who took him away)

"We could get some rope. Na No Da"

"That really won't work…Pudding."

"Why not Ichigo-chan? Na No Da."

"Pudding I don't think a rope would be able to reach Ribaru."

"Well Mint we could try. Na No Da."

"Well I applaud your intentions to get Ribaru from the space ship, but we have a Kirema Anima that just attacked in this area girls…go now."

(By know everyone should know what should happen after this statement, so we are going to skip to Ribaru on the spaceship having an interesting dream and before he got injected, and for a blatant excuse to move the story around)

"Now to beat this game's final boss before Shujinko comes in to bug this game more than episode 3, part 1 does."

(A few minutes later)

"What the hell I beat Mortus, why do I still see the bad ending of "Comix Zone®"?"

(Just then Shujinko pops up behind him and says something)

"That's because you forgot to save Alyssa Cyan from her watery rocket grave, and now that we've said a spoiler for said game Ribaru mentioned earlier."

(Now Ribaru got surprised from the sudden appearance of Shujinko)

"Ahh! Shujinko what are you doing here?"

"Just telling you it's time to get owned in some video games."

"You're on Shujinko!"

"Just one more thing wake up."

"What?"

"Wake up fox-girl."  
(As soon as that was said Ribaru wakes up only to find that Pie coming on to her as well as a stereo playing "Fatboy Slim-The Joker".)

"Ahh…"

"Don't say anything my lovely little fox-girl I know what you want." (He turns the stereo off)

"Wait umm… that's not really necessary."

"Oh I think it is...(Now if you think that Pie was going to have a lemon well…think again.) Because I must beat you in a game of Soul Calibur 2…with Voldo."

(Now Ribaru agrees with this and Pie brings out a PS2 with the game into Ribaru's room.)

"So Ribaru you familiar with this game?"

"Yes I am I always use either Mitsurugi, or Cassandra."

"Good then this should be a good fight."

(While Pie and Ribaru play SC2, Kish and Taruto talk about something)

"So Kish is it true that you actually got this X-box by stealing it from the author."

"No, but I did give Ribaru the injection needed to make the author a 10-year old-girl mew in chapter six."

"You know the author is going to get you back later for this."

"Yeah, but what evidence does the author have anyway that I gave Ribaru the required vial to make the author a tiger girl."

(Kish and Taruto laugh at this and now we skip to Shujinko who well is just meditating)

"Must think of way to embarrass Ribaru soon. Must think of way to summon Onaga without use of Kamidogu. Must find way to advertise the author's other fics. Must play more subliminal messages."

(Okay…now back to Pie and Ribaru still playing SC2 and seeing Ribaru beating Pie in shutout fashion)

"Told ya I was good with Cassandra."

"Yeah just wait till we go towards round two."

(Just then Kish and Taruto enter the room kind of surprised at what Pie was doing)

"Pie what are you doing with our mew-like prisoner?"

"Just playing a game with her…my 'fox-girl' love."

"Pie! Are you trying to change this into a shonen-ai like fic?"

(Motions towards Ribaru) "What are you talking about she's all girl all right, and it's not going to be shonen-ai Kish."

"Whatever Pie we've told you many times that your little 'fox-girl' is actually an injected mew."

"I don't need a lecture on if my love is a girl or not Taruto."

"Look just leave 'her' for now we have work to do, because of the unmentioned Kirema Anima scheme that's going on right now."

"No I wont, I'll protect my love no matter what goes on."

"Okay then I'll be the only one who actually goes due to Pie's love sick status, because Taruto will watch you and Ribaru."

(At this point as Kish leaves we see Ribaru thinking about the predicament)

"Okay while playing SC2 I found out that Pie is very cool once you get know him…but any way it seems like I might be able to use this as an advantage to get out of this ship and back to Earth."

(Okay…now we go right back to the mews who are fighting that same Kirema Anima as mentioned earlier)

Come on mews we have to destroy this Kirema Anima, besides if we do we could probably get some info on where they are keeping Ribaru.

"Strawberry Bell!"

"Mint Echo!"

"Lettuce Rush!"

"Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Zakuro Pure Ribbon!"

(As the attacks connect we see Kish appearing out of the blue and saying the typical things to Ichigo)

"So my little kitten, are you ready to be mine?"

"No Kish, why should I?"

"Oh, because we have Ribaru on the ship right now and currently being guarded by Taruto…oh hold up I have to take this call."

(When Kish answers his 'M-Comm' he finds that Taruto is well…)

"Kish come to the spaceship we have trouble it seems that…"

(As Taruto was talking to Kish, Ribaru interrupts him)

You better tell me how to get off this ship before your little buddy here gets it."

(As Ribaru says that he 'accidentally' pushes said button he mentioned to get back to Earth)

"Hey girls I'm back."

"Well I guess I have to get back to the ship see what damage Pie caused with his love sick, self see you later koneko-chan."

(As Kish leaves we see all the girls except Zakuro tackle Ribaru in the fact that he came back though some questions had to be asked about some of the things that went on while Ribaru was on the spaceship.)

"So Ribaru did they do anything to you?"

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine Lettuce." (We see Ribaru blushing immensely right here)

"Did Pie try to make out with you? Na No Da.

(When that was that said everyone one of the mews were speechless)

"Okay, but still you like Pie don't you?"

"Mint I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh come on Ribaru we know you like him."

(Zakuro was snickering a little after hearing that Ribaru had a crush on one of the aliens but that was it)

"Hold it right there my former pupil."

"Shujinko-bastage, why are you here? I thought you'd still be messing with the people at Big Mountain."

"Oh no 'Tomato' I just thought you want to check the lie I made and the mistake the author did."

"Why did you just call me Tomato Shujinko-bastage?"

"Oh that was the mistake the author made about not making your name food related."

"Then what about the lie."

"Remember when I said I didn't have the Kamidogu anymore in Ch. 2 well I lied behold!"

(Now Shujinko reveals six objects that look like odd markings of sorts and starts to summon something out of weird portal)

"Hahaha, Tomato your end will be here when the next chapter comes."

"Why is that?"

"The author is trying to use a cliffhanger plot hole like he always does, though if anyone who reads this have played MK: Deception I think you can predict what happens next."

End Ch. 7

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(The author is currently trying to find a cure in his Radio Hiro station) "Let's see some remedies, some heal type herbs…nothing's in there…shoot I wonder what can cure a mew like injection." "I don't think there is a cure for it author." "Shut up Tomato." "Look I'm going to end this here if you have any ideas for the subplot/cure if any please review.


	8. Hiro Konobu's Big Finale

Shaking Things Up

Ch 8: Hiro Konobu's Big Finale

By Hiro Konobu

(Starts off immediately from last chapter but with the author and 'Tomato' arguing, and Shujinko still summoning Onaga)

"My fic! My fic! Give me back my fic!"

"What! It's to late for that, just the say the disclaimer!"

"Experiment, Experiment! You just did anything you wanted to even violating the author powers rule." (A/N: Read chapter six if you didn't get that joke)

"Just be quiet and say the disclaimer saying you don't own anything already cause the fics already running!"

"Shut Up!"

(The author punches Tomato, which will be Ribaru's name for the duration of this fic, and we start to see Onaga appearing from said Kamidogu made portal.)

"Ow! You bastage, just because you're the original author of this fic you think your god?"

(Tomato now punches the author at this point.)

"Ahh! You're not getting away with it anymore! Hiro-rya!"

(The author does a jumping uppercut style move on Tomato.)

"Why you? Tomato-rya!"

(Tomato does the same thing to the author as 'she' did to 'her'.)

"You…bastage!"

"How this?"

(More punching flies off screen as we see all of the mews positioning to attack the figure that's coming out.)

"How's this feel?"

"Not as bad as this I bet!"

"Ow! Not there!

(OO Let's just say that the author and Tomato are having a full blown out fight.)

"By the way read Melody Hikari's fics."

"What do they have to do with the fic!"

(Now we see the Aliens joining in on the summoning along with more random fighting by the two sides including the author pulling Tomato's hair)

"Ow! Ow! You got my hair, my hair!"

(…Insert more random fighting…)

"Give up yet Tomato?"

"Not yet!"

"How about here?"

(Now the author and Tomato stop fighting after those lines)

"…You're pretty tough Tomato…"

"…You too, you've got guts…."

"So you're going to do it no matter what?"

"Is a Lorikeet Catholic?"

"Okay…I Hiro Konobu give my permission to actually end this fic, and say that I do not own anything except Radio Hiro and my fics."

(Now we go over back to the main point of the story after the off screen disclaimer parody fight, and Shujinko almost finishing the summoning of Onaga)

"So uh…Tomato do you know what that thing is, and how were you able to get right back up after your fight with the author?"

"He told me it's ok, besides disclaimer fights don't really count, the author mainly likes to use white magic and to answer your second question I really don't know because the author loves to abuse plot holes."

"Ok now what?"

"…More plot hole abuse?"

(Everyone except Tomato falls down at that statement)

"Tomato that was horrible!"

"Sorry Mint I thought it was a joke that I could abuse."

"Nevertheless we have to destroy that thing that's coming out of that portal."

(Now we skip to Shujinko drawing the portal ever so close to summoning Onaga)

"Damn this summoning is taking a long time, but then again don't all styles of summoning take a longtime?" …Should have brought something to read while waiting…

(But just then the summon that you oh so obviously know already had popped up and wanted to say something)

"You know Shujinko not all blatanized summonings are long…the long ones just happen to be in most anime…and almost all Rpg games…except FFX because those were relatively quick."

(Now Onaga pops right back into the portal after that somewhat true statement)

"Okay then…back to the summoning."

(Now we skip to Ryou and Keiichiro for some reason even though they probably wont put any impact for the rest of the story)  
"Say Keiichiro you think the author will try an attempt to make us the main characters in a type of fic?"

"Not soon but I hear the author was going to make an update to his magical girl parody the 'Orange Fun Explosion Girl' soon."

"Why would he do that?"

"He wants to try and be toyetic in a 'good way' for some reason."

(Skip back to where we actually started this fic but this time with the aliens actually getting some lines)

"So what's that Shujinko's trying to summon out of that portal?"

"Taruto I really don't know, but I think the readers who have read in to this story far enough to read who was being summoned."

"Well I predicted something, I remember playing a fighting game where Shujinko as young boy had been tricked into collecting stuff for a spirit named Damashi, in exchange got the ability to absorb anyone's fighting techniques, and Damashi, who in turn really turned out to be the person who Shujinko is summoning right now who is Onaga."

"Say Pie I don't mean to be pointing out something obvious but why did you just blow the plot and ending for MK: Deception's 'Konquest' mode?"

"Well I thought people who didn't haven't played that I could give some explanation on who Shujinko actually was Kish."

"Well I guess better late than never to explain Shujinko then."

"Exactly Taruto…look I see the portal about to open."

(As Pie had said that line we see Onaga open his ugly visage through the portal and actually getting out of said portal)

"So Shujinko what made you actually try and summon me again you remember what happened last time?"

"So I could further humiliate Tomato, Onaga, that's why."

"Oh I see I remember hearing something the other day about how you decided to become an evil traitorous bastard to him and turn him into a girl."

"That's true I did do something like that."

(Just then Tomato had something say at this moment)

"Enough of this silly banter Shujinko we have to fight now!"  
"Silly little girl don't you know you can't beat me without any of your martial arts skills that have deteriorated over the past few days."

"Shut up Shujinko! Ichigo, you and the girls take care of Onaga while I deal with Shujinko."

"Okay but don't you need any help against Shujinko?"

"No he's my problem and I have to take care of it myself or it wont mean anything."

"I get it now so you can get revenge on Shujinko you let us fight that ugly dragon thingy by ourselves that Shujinko summoned."

"You do that Lettuce, while I take care of the traitorous bastard."

(Now Tomato runs off to fight Shujinko and the mews get ready to fight Onaga, and we skip again to the aliens who just say more story filler stuff)

"So I guess Shujinko is done with the so called long summoning he did earlier on in this chapter which was to summon that Onaga guy."

"Well you have that right Pie, and I see your love taking Shujinko on over there...you going to do anything about it?"

"Not yet Kish, but I also see your "cat-girl" Ichigo down there fighting Onaga are you aimed at helping her out as well?"

"Maybe if the situation is getting too hard for her and their friends I'll help it's not like Deep Blue is going show up out of nowhere and tell us something very important."

(Just then we actually skip to Deep blue who is in some sort of afterlife area and sneezing after Kish's statement)

"Man I could have sworn I heard my name mentioned."

"Man you were probably just hearing things."

"I guess so Liu Kang." (A/N: Read my oldest fic to get this joke)

(Now we skip back to the aliens who are still doing story filler for some reason)

"So tell me again why the author is forcing us to do some story filler?"

"Well Taruto he just wants to stall for time abuse the fact he can't do fight scenes worth anything."

"I see, plus the author has been working on this chapter for over a month, also since this is the last chapter he's just going to finish it here, and maybe do something stupid like he did here to blatantly move the story along, oh and I see down there both yours and Pie's women are getting owned so far…you want to help them?"

(Now both Pie and Kish run off to help the girls fight both Shujinko, and Onaga)

"Well that was interesting…maybe I should help Pudding out as well…oh screw it I'm going down there too if my alien brethren want to go out in a blaze might as well join them."

(Speaking of which we currently see the mews getting beat up by Onaga)

"Ichigo I really can't believe that none of our attacks worked on that thing."

"I know Lettuce I can't believe that our attacks didn't work either."

"Well what are we supposed to do against an end fic boss like person like that dragon thing over there? Na No Da."

"Well absolutely nothing really, besides the only two people who were really able to get the best of me were Shujinko, and Scorpion…but that's about it."

"Zakuro I've got one thing to say."

"What is it Mint?"

"You know I've always loved you and I hope you feel the same way about me."

"That's what you had to say Mint?"

"Yes that's what I had to say Zakuro."

"You know Mint I've loved you too."

That's great, but besides giving people obvious hints at the manga of this anime

We really need to get back to the story."

"Okay then."

"Well if you girls are done talking its time for a proverbial butt-kicking."

"No it is not time for you will not kill my kitten for I love her."

"Uh…yeah what my friend said over there."

"Who the hell are you two?" (Asked a confused Onaga)

"Well I'm Kish and the guy next to me is called Taruto and…"

(Would you believe at that moment Onaga then tries to interrupt at this point but…)

"Excuse me but…"

(As Onaga tries to point it out that he was interrupted by Kish)

"Excuse me yourself we didn't interrupt you when you did your monologue so as I was saying from my last point I'm Kish and the guy next to me is called Taruto also he is pretty short."

"Kish I'm a young kid what do you expect? I still have time to grow."

"…Please I am getting tired of this if you want to go down in a futile blaze of glory then so be it!"

(As Kish and Taruto start to fight Onaga we skip over to where Tomato was fighting Shujinko and having a hard time trying to even get in one attack where as Shujinko was having a very easy time attacking Tomato)

"Look I'll give you a chance to back out of this Tomato on one condition."

"What is it Shujinko-bastard?"

(Shujinko comes by Tomato then looks at her at a somewhat threatening way)

"I'll let you live if you become my personal slave for the rest of your girlish life."

"Never! I will not succumb to a traitorous bastard like you Shujinko!"

(After Tomato had said that s/he slapped Shujinko hard)

"Foolish girl, even though you're just a weak girl your unnecessarily feisty for one…very well now you shall die, but by the hands of my weapon the Dan Tien Dao!"

(As Shujinko was readying the final blow with his weapon to kill Tomato, Pie shows up blocking the sword of Shujinko)

"What the…Pie…how long have you been acting OOC in this story?"

"Since I saw you Tomato…"

"Wait back then my name was Ribaru not Tomato, so why are you calling me that?"

It's more of the author's lame excuse using to fill in some valuable plot holes that he missed while doing this fic."

"Again the author is abusing his plot hole privilege."

"He is isn't he Tomato?"

"Even though I agree with the last statement I still have to kill all of you even if the author can't…wait that's been mentioned too many times so I think most of the viewing audience if any would get that over used and unfunny gag, now we start the true fight Tomato and Pie."

(Meanwhile we see all of the other mews including Tart and Pie now fighting Onaga and holding their own against him too)

"Okay mews let's give our attacks another go with our attacks…"

"Which will obviously work due to this stupid monologue and disappoint anyone who has been following this story if anyone has Ichigo."

"Mint! Don't play interrupting pirate on me like that!"

"…Arrrgh…"

"Okay that was a little too sarcastic."

"Just forget about that you two and let's just defeat that dragon dude…after Pudding gets off him."

(As Lettuce said that we segway to Pudding who is on Onaga)

"So mister dragon dude do you want to play me huh, huh, huh? Na No Da."

"Why should I? You do know I have a world to take over don't I?"

"Nope mister dragon dude I just want to play with you. Na No Da."

"Nice offer but, I've got a world to take over maybe later."

"Okay mister dragon dude. Na No Da."

(At this point Pudding gets off him)

"All right before we continue this badly written battle I'd like you to know my name is not "mister dragon dude" its Onaga now we continue."

"Got ya we wont call you mister dragon dude but call Onasa."

"Its Onaga."

"Okay…Bob."

"…Its Onaga you twice damned fools!

(At this moment after Taruto and Pie play on Onaga's name Onaga starts to blast everyone with typical fireballs that are coming out of his mouth.)

"Well I guess that big dragon now pissed that we wont call him by his actual name isn't he Taruto."

"Well I wont call him by his real name Kish."

(Now we skip over to Tomato and Pie who are fighting Shujinko in tandem)

"Tomato Kazekiri Fire Blast!"

(A stream of fire comes out and misses Shujinko)

"Tomato you have to do better than that if you want to even scratch me you're going to do better than that."

(Just then Pie comes out of nowhere and socks Shujinko in the face)

"But, maybe it was more meant to be a distraction!"

"Ooh…you will pay for that. Flying Jinko attack!"

(Now Shujinko attacks Pie with the same attack just mentioned, anyway the flying jinko is basically an electrified rush attack)

"Oh yeah don't think I left you out Tomato!"

"What do you mean…wait where did you go?"

(Out of thin air Shujinko appears out of nowhere and attacks him from behind with a kick to his back)

"Oh I'm right here you fool!"

"Why you, using adaptive learning skills to take skills from any warrior you've encountered Shujinko-bastage."

"Thank you here's one that I've even learned from you!"

(Now Shujinko prepares to mimic an attack from Tomato and now we see both of them cancel out in their attacks even though Tomato was stunned about it)

"Shujinko-bastage what have you been on?"

(We skip back to the mews and the two aliens who are having a hard time finishing off Onaga, much less trying to do some damage to him)

"Well we need to find a way to finish Onaga off."

"Lettuce I thought we weren't going to call him by his name."

"Oh no it was because the author wanted yet another lame excuse to be funny."

"Well..."

(Now before Pudding reveals her plan, out of the blue Ryou comes out of nowhere with a plan to activate the portal Onaga was in earlier)

"Before you say anything me and Keiichiro have found a way to destroy Onaga…or at least hold him for next 5000-10000 years."

"Ryou what are you talking about?"

"Look, Ichigo just listen I found a way to destroy that dragon by activating another portal and seeing as Shujinko's Kamidogu…"

(Just Then Keiichiro interrupts Ryou with an idea of his own)

"Hey Ryou can't we just destroy the Kamidogu, because I've played MK: Deception before and that was the way to weaken him."

"Okay then Keiichiro we use your plan then mews attack the Kamidogu that have been placed in a plot advancing place."

"Strawberry Bell!"

"Mint Echo!"

"Lettuce Rush!"

"Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Zakuro Pure Ribbon!"

(Now when those attacks hit, five of the six Kamidogu get destroyed, but what about the sixth…well before that could happen Onaga does a huge and powerful attack which lays out everyone fighting him at the time)

"No one destroys my Kamidogu while I'm around."

(But to Onaga's dismay a stray blast from a certain fox girl destroys the last Kamidogu)

"What the, how were you able to annihilate the last Kamidogu?"

"Well let's see you were trying to act big."

"Yeah, but weren't you two fighting Shujinko?"

"Well we knocked him out for a few with Tomato's Kazekiri attack, and decided to sneak up on you, and that was obliterate the last Kamidogu."

"You fool you know what that has just done?"

"Nope. Why?"

(All of sudden an obligatory portal comes out of nowhere and starts suck up everything in sight)

"That's why."

(Now for some reason Onaga got hit by a huge rock and forced into the portal, but not before picking up a beaten up and knocked out Shujinko who all of sudden had some things to say.)

"What the Onaga! You stupid dragon why didn't you grab anyone else…"

(That was Shujinko's last statement before getting sucked into the portal)

"Well now what?"

"Tomato we have made a cure for your condition. You want it?"

"No thanks me and Pie were talking off screen and well…were going back up to space and getting hitched."

(Just then everyone gets shocked at the last statement)

"What the hell! Tomato why do you want to get rid of your manhood for that?"

"Well Ichigo I…was never liked as a guy but when I was injected with those red fox genes I found you girls as friends and Pie really loves me so I can't disappoint him, and you are all invited to the wedding…ok, bye everyone.

(Now the aliens and Tomato leave for the spaceship)

"Well that was an interesting, yet clichéd way to say bye to Tomato."

"Yeah, well after now what?"

(Just then some reporters come up behind the mews and want some info in what became known as The Great Onaga and Shujinko incident.)

The End…Finally

"Okay the fic is finally done and…(Notices the cure that Tomato refused to take) now I can cure myself…(But the cure gets crushed by a giant foot) what the noooooo! Not only am I going to be stuck like this, a bad reference to a classic comedy sketch show was made." (Then again on the spaceship Tomato is laughing, because she was the one who did that)


End file.
